Pearls of hope
by FallenChivix
Summary: Final alternativo de la saga Arrancars, todo ha acabado, y al parecer para Kuchiki Rukia tambien.... ¡Capitulo 2!
1. Prologo

"Escuchame atentamente Inoue"

Mantuvo un silencio algo distante, pero su mente estaba muy cerca, tratando de entender cada palabra que le decía Rukia.

Era como recordar el pasado, con un sabor amargo en la boca empezó a decir.

"Hay dos clases de peleas, que debes saber reconocer…" empezó a decir mientras sujetaba con fuerza a Sode.

"La primera..- desenvainándola a su oponente que le miraba con una sonrisa en los labios –es por la vida …"

Inoue apretó sus puños ..¿ no podía hacer nada, se sintió vacia, ella lo sabia , lo presentia, que no hiba a volver a ver a Kuchiki san mas, no hiba a poder ver la sonrisa de Ichigo.. nunca mas, porque ella se la llevaría consigo, eso era claro.

"la segunda y mas importante..- mientras la miraba de reojo con una mirada que demostraba determinación y a la vez una indescriptible chispa de tristeza – una pelea por el honor" concluyó

"Demo.. Kuchiki san - interpuso, no quería.. realmente no quería llegar a esos extremos- tu.. tu no puedes, no puedes morir.."

Sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, todo a su alrededor se distorsionaba.

"Tu debes saber mas que nadie Inoue, cuando se lucha por alguien..¿cierto?"

Orihime la miro sorprendida

"Kuchiki san .." sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y una se resbalo por sus mejillas.

"¡Vamos Inoue! – mientras estaba siendo rodeada por un blanco purísimo emanado de Sode no Shirayuki – Yo no recuerdo haberte podido enseñar eso! – regañándole

Despues de un silencio casi interminable Rukia dijo con una voz distante

"Sayonara Inoue.."

"Al fin decidistes … empezar a pelear." – dijo una voz fría, era Aizen, mientras se levantaba , sin un brazo, a causa de la gran pelea con ichigo y los demás.

Solo era cuestión de rematarlo, ese gusto se lo hiba a dar ella, para hacerle pagar.. todo

"Vamos Inoue , vete de aquí! ¡Los demás te están esperando!" – gritándole una orden directa

"Demo…" estaba dudosa, no la hiba a dejar ahí, claro que no..

"¡Vete Inoue! ¡Ichigo esta completamente herido de gravedad, necesita de tu ayuda, si no lo haces…, quizás sea demasiado tarde"

Las ultimas palabras chocaron con fuerza en la mente de la pelinaranja, tenia que ir, Kurosaki kun la necesitaba

Retrocedio unos pasos

"¡VETE!" mientras todo el lugar se llenaba de trizas de hielo, y Las Noches se desmoronaba.

No quiso voltear para verle, quizás no hiba a poder hacerlo, sabia que si no ayudaba en ese instante a Kuchiki san, no hiba a poder verle jamás, por otra parte estaba Ichigo, que estaba gravemente herido, le necesitaba.., no podía rehuir a eso.

Corrio como nunca en su vida, llorando

"Kuchiki san .. Kuchiki san .." era lo único que podía decir mientras recordaba cada momento con ella, con esa shinigami que la ayudo a seguir adelante, con esa única shinigami que supo reconocerla y valorarla, la que le dijo _" nunca te rindas, no estas sola"_

Despues de un rato pudo distinguir la salida, vio claramente a los Arrancars que pertenecían al grupo de Kurosaki kun, junto con Ishida Renji y Chad, el único que estaba conciente en ese insatnte era Ishida y Buwa Buwa, que tenia en su lomo a los demás ( incluyendo a Nell que estaba muy demacrada)

"Inoue san…" se acerco Ishida para poder ver que estuviera completamente bien, efectivamente ella era la única que se encontraba bien "'¿Kuchiki san.. donde esta?" interrogo

Esa pregunta estaba de mas, Ishida estaba conciente que Rukia se encontraba dentro de Las Noches terminando de matar a Aizen

Inoue no respondió a su pregunta, se dejo caer de rodillas llorando desconsoladamente.

Ishida trataba de ayudarle, se puso a su altura poniendo una mano en su hombro en señal de consuelo…

"ishida kun.. onegai – con la mirada baja – ¡SALVA A KUCHIKI SAN!- mientras abruptamente le agarraba los brazos y las lagrimas que ya no podían ser contenidas mas, salieron sin permiso

"Demo.. Inoue san"

"¡ONEGAI ISHIDA KUN! SALVALE, SINO… KUCHIKI SAN .. KUCHIKI SAN , VA A MORIR, KUCHIKI SAN VA A MORIR!!"

Ishida simplemente miro a otra parte y cerro los ojos, con un gesto de amargura.

No la conocía bien, pero sabia quien era, y que significado tendría para el Shinigami sustituto , pero en ese instante no podía hacer completamente nada, él sabia que tipo de batalla tenia Rukia, y como todo un Quincy sabia comprender el dolor de alguien perdido y la necesidad de limpiar su honor y vengar su muerte.

Simplemente, no podía hacer nada.

"Vamos Inoue.." intentando levantarla…

Un sonido estruendoso cerca de ellos hizo que se detuvieran, Inoue miro con terror como Las Noches desaparecía por completo del Hueco mundo, se había derrumbado y sabían muy bien con quienes dentro… además que algo confirmo lo que mas temía, pero que era inevitable, que sucediera…

El reiatsu de Kuchiki Rukia había desaparecido y con el , el de la otra persona que tanto sufrimiento causo…


	2. Opaque stars

**Opaque ****star´s**

Despertó completamente , al querer realizar algún movimiento sintió como su cuerpo estaba completamente cubierto de vendajes, aunque curiosamente, no se sentía tan cansado..

No había tiempo para eso. ¿Qué había pasado?,¿Dónde estaba?,¿Qué paso después del incidente con Aizen, tenia tantas preguntas clavadas en sus pensamientos que no se percato que alguien entraba por la puerta, pareciera que esa sombra estuviera sorprendida porque reparo en unos segundos antes de decir

"¿K-Kurosaki –kun?" pregunto ,mientras el shinigami sustituto trataba de recordar de quien era la voz

"H-hie¡Has despertado Kurosaki-kun!" grito de alegría la muchacha mientras abría la puerta completamente y se dirigía a paso rápido para sentarse junto a la cama donde el pelinaranjo se estaba.

"¿Inoue?" preguntó sorprendido de verla con el uniforme del instituto ¿que?..¿ya estaba yendo a clases¿tan rápido se había recuperado de la batalla?

Mas y mas interrogantes en su cabeza.

"¡Kurosaki –kun , Kurosaki –kun - no se cansaba de llamarle interminables veces mientras empezaba a llorar de una manera que preocupó bastante a Ichigo.

"Esto.. ¿Inoue?" preguntó denuevo , no sabia exactamente que hacer¿tanto se había preocupado por él?,vale, no estaba del todo bien pero no era necesario que llorase de esa forma.

"Inoue.. esto.. ¿Como están los demás?" fue lo único que se le ocurrió de un momento a otro, tratar de calmar a la chica con preguntas que seguramente estarían de mas.

La chica de ojos plomos se limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano rápidamente , y contesto.. "Todos… - se cayo por unos instantes..- están bien"

Sin saber porque rayos, en vez de calmar sus sollozos los aumento mas.

"Inoue ¿estas bien?... que te.." empezó a decir hasta que una voz indudablemente conocida irrumpió en la pequeña habitación.

"Asi que, ya estas bien ¡Kurosaki san!" habló una voz animada y a la vez molesta pero claramente extrañada por el pelinaranjo.

"¿Uh?.., Urahara san .."- mirando hacia el susodicho , mientras fruncía el ceño (¡claro, era obvio!, estaba en la casa del mercader)

"Bien bien..- mientras se acercaba e Inoue se hizo a un lado, mientras este se sentaba también, junto a el chico – veo que ya estas bien" mientras le daba un ligero golpe en la cabeza con el abanico.

"Oye imbécil" reacciono enseguida tratando de darle un puñete- " ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Le recrimino.

" Ya veo" – empezó a decir alegre –" Parece que después de todo este tiempo tampoco te has oxidado mucho.."

Esas palabras le intrigaron mas aun ¿despues de todo este tiempo¿Qué quería decir?

"Q-Que quieres decir con eso.." dijo casi inmediatamente No creía saber que unas simples palabras podrían llegar a cambiar el ambiente de esa forma como ocurría delante de sus ojos, Inoue simplemente bajo la mirada, nuevamente llorando en silencio, eso se notaba porque había lagrimas que caian en sus rodillas y a Urahara simplemente se le esfumo , como por arte de magia, su sonrisa maliciosa que hace unos instantes tenia.

"¿Qué sucede?" mas intrigado, rayos que la paciencia no era su virtud precisamente… "¡OYE!"

Urahara le miro y empezó a decir como quien se prepara para poder explicar algo sumamente importante.

"Kurosaki-san , la batalla con Aizen fue hace 6 meses., si mis cálculos no me fallan…" Eso fue como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre él, en ese mismo momento, estaba estatico..¿tanto tiempo¿medio año metido en esa maldita cama¿No haber podido sentir el paso del tiempo tan rápido…?

"Antes que empieces a replicar o pedir explicaciones ,escúchame tu a mi" –agregó rápidamente el mercarder al ver el rostro de el shinigami sustituto- "Tu alma fue completamente herida, porque como ya sabemos, si solo hubieras estado grave en lo que respecta a tu cuerpo, Inoue san se podía haber encargado, pero no, cuando nos dimos cuenta tu alma estaba completamente "desunida", si te fijas bien , ahora estas en tu cuerpo de carne y hueso, supongo que por un tiempo no podras ser Shinigami pero no te preocupes, los Hollow son cosa de control de la misma Sociedad de Almas, después de todo, están en deuda con ustedes…"

"Eso fue..¿ por la culpa de esa " cosa"?" preguntó molesto

Su alma podría haber estado destruida después de unos instantes , pero pudo recordar perfectamente como Aizen intento controlarle con lo que llamada " su poder", los intentos fallidos de luchar contra si mismo, su Hollow pedia a gritos la libertad, y ahora Aizen se la daba en bandeja de plata…

Se sacudió de esos pensamientos, después de un choque de energías espectaculares no pudo saber mas porque cayo completamente exhausto…

"Hie,- respondio Urahara asintiendo en el lapso mientras el chico miraba el suelo perdido en sus pensamientos – "pero como te digo" – recobrando su atención- "gracias a Inoue -san te has recuperado, tiene una gran habilidad para estas cosas.."

"Ah… Arigatou Inoue.." mientras volteaba y le dirigía una cansada sonrisa de agradecimiento "N-No te preocupes Kurosaki –kun, después de todo tenia que ayudarte.."

mientras sacudia sus manos torpemente, haciendo que sus lagrimas se notaran mas.

" Urahara san – pregunto bajando nuevamente la mirada hacia el suelo -¿Rukia y Renji han regresado a la Sociedad de Almas?"

Nuevamente aquel silencio que logro inquietar un poco al Shinigami sustituto,Urahara simplemente lo miraba como si quisiera ver a traves de sus ojos, eso se mantuvo asi hasta que fue cortado por la pelinaranja que se paro en seco y dijo con unas palabras torpes y poco convincentes…

"V-Voy a traer algo para .. tomar.." cerrando la puerta rápidamente casi corriendo.

Ichigo no pudo evitar dejar de fruncir el ceño al ver la actitud mas rara que Inoue Orihime pudo haber demostrado delante de él

. "Pues..- mientras se acomodaba su sombrero – digamos que ya todo paso…" en un tono incomodo.

Ichigo le miro extrañado, esta bien ¡estaba harto! hiba a saber todo de una buena vez por todas.

Hizo intentos casi fallidos en levantarse hasta que pudo hacerlo.

"¿Qué piensas hacer Kurosaki san?" pregunto alzando la mirada porque Urahara nisiquiera se había levantado esperaba una reacción asi.

"¡Pues que mas crees?!" dijo exasperado "¡Salir de una buena vez de esta maldita cama… he estado 6 meses postrado allí, no pienso soportarlo ni un minuto mas!"

Tipica excusa tonta para poder averiguar que es lo que realmente le preocupa ¿huh? cavilo el rubio mientras se levantaba y sacaba a Benihime camuflada en un paraguas.

"Te recomiendo que no lo hagas..- mientras le apuntaba con la zankapatouh –"Kurosaki Ichigo, esta vez tu me vas a obedecer.. no puedo permitir que pongas en riesgo tu vida por algo que ya paso..algo que ha quedado completamente en el pasado" – su tono de voz no era como la de siempre que simplemente pedia por favor o recomendaba, no , esta vez era una voz impetuosa que dio una idea vaga al pelinaranjo que tan influenciante pudo haber sido en la Sociedad de Almas, cuando aun ejercía su cargo.

Aparte de todo eso el comportamiento de Urahara fue suficiente para poder descartar cualquier posibilidad de normalidad.

"¿Y que mierda quieres que haga – enfrentándosele – si no me quieres responder a todas las preguntas que te estoy haciendo?!"

"Ya habrá tiempo para eso.."

"¡Quiero saber que paso exactamente¡rayos!, pase 6 meses inconsciente Urahara!"

"Lo se Kurosaki san – bajando y guardando a Benihime – pero por ahora deberías preocuparte por recuperarte completamente.."optando aquella voz de tranquilidad aunque no perdia la seriedad

"¡Ya lo estoy¿no ves que estoy parado frente tuyo ahora?"

"Lo dudo bastante, si realmente estas bien ¿Por qué no te me enfrentas?" – haciendo un ademan de desenfundar a su Zampa

Ichigo se mantuvo en silencio, mirándole retadoramente, él muy idiota sabía que no podía transformarse en Shinigami, lo sabía perfectamente.

"¿Lo ves?, si sigues esforzándote como ahora, lo más seguro es que pierdas por completo tus poderes de Shinigami…" explicó calmadamente ...quizás se estaba comportando un poco estúpido, si ,él mismo Urahara, todavía no quería que el shinigami sustituto se enterara que no llegaron completos al mundo real, que alguien se quedo luchando hasta el final.

"Descansa – recomendó nuevamente mientras caminaba hacia él a su altura –"Nell chan y los demás amigos que hiciste por allá, han regresado a su lugar de origen , claro esta que me mandan bastantes saludos de su parte.." recordando.

"Hie.." respondió efusivamente y con el ceño fruncido, pero muy en el fondo feliz, sabiendo que Nell y los demás se encontraban sanos y salvos en su mundo "casi" desinfectado de hollows.

"Ah..- mientras recordaba otra cosa más- no te preocupes por tus familiares, también saben que estas aquí, creo que es un poco obvio que se enterasen quien eres no lo dudo, pero por sea el caso simplemente le explique de la situación a tu padre que vino a visitarte constantemente igual que tus hermanas menores…eso es todo."

No respondió nada, él también sabia que eso era solo cuestión de tiempo, que se enterasen y que un dia lo vayana visitar cuando estuviera gravemente herido, no quería hacerse una idea de cómo se habría comportado su padre, un total imbécil, lloriqueando de un lado para otro o quizás intentando revivirlo con un golpe que Tesai se habría encargado de anular.

Después de eso no se escucho más que el sonido de la puerta cerrándose y dejándo denuevo a un Ichigo en la oscuridad que automáticamente se tuvo que arrodillar, si, después de todo, no estaba del todo bien, solamente que no quería que se notara, no podia creer que una simple discusion y un simple esfuerzo como levantarse precipitadamente lo dejaran tan exahusto.

No podía sentir el reiatsu de nadie, ni siquiera el de Inoue, después de un rato de cavilación concluyo que el motivo de no haber sentido el reiatsu de nadie era porque como había explicado el mercader, había perdido casi todo su poder de Shinigami, esto le conllevo a otra pregunta. ¿Estaría Rukia bien?, esta vez no era pecado preocuparse, porque la última vez que la vio fue desangrada a sus ojos, después le encargo a Inoue la misión de sanarle, la cuestión era ¿lo habría hecho? O mejor dicho ¿nadie habría interrumpido en la recuperación de ella?, no pudo saberlo exactamente porque tuvo que retirarse rápido de allí, para poder derrotar a Aizen, aunque claro, en ese instante no contaba con que iba a llegar más ayuda de la Sociedad de Almas.

"Me preocupo demasiado –pensó luego de unos segundos - seguramente esa enana esta en la Sociedad de Almas con el otro imbécil"

Aunque sabia apreciar el valor de Renji de acompañarle hasta el Hueco mundo, odiaba saber que siempre podía contar con la compañía de la ojiazul, de alguna manera, le molestaba e incomodaba que siempre los dos tengan que irse y regresarse solos, sabía que era una tontería sentirse asi, pero no podía evitarlo. Se pudo recostar, tomando por primera vez sin chistar las palabras de Urahara..¨" descansar".

Urahara sabia donde se encontraba la chica, según su reiatsu se encontraba en su cocina, pareciera que la excusa de el té era cierta, hasta que llego y encontró a la chica llorando en un rincón, arrodillada, apoyada en la pared,abrazando sus propias piernas, y ocultando el rostro.

Se acerco, no era bueno consolando, porque sabia que era algo natural lamentarse de estar ocultando algo tan doloroso, y saber aun mas que no era algo que tuviera significado minimo , esta vez alguien había muerto.

"Urahara san..- mientras sacaba sus ojos plomos hinchados , había estado llorando en silencio un buen tiempo –No le pude decir.. a Kurosaki kun… yo…"

"Bueno, no podemos hacer nada ..- mientras miraba el cielo de color oro con anaranjado, un digno atardecer –no te culpes Inoue san… Kurosaki san ya tendrá tiempo para enterarse.."

"Hie…."- no quería causar mas problemas a las personas que tenia a su alrededor.

"Bien, entonces ¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa?, el esta descansando de nuevo"- recomendó Inoue simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se levanto de a pocos, Urahara simplemente se limitaba a mirarle.

Después de recoger sus cosas ( su mochila y algunos materiales de estudio, porque todas las tardes estuvo yendo sin falta al almacen Urahara, Chad e Ishida preguntaban también por él, y Hikaro se había desentendido por completo del asunto, Inoue supuso que no tenia ninguna intención de hablar con ella, porque después de una semana dejo de ir al instituto), se dirigió a la puerta y salió despidiéndose vagamente.

¿Tendría ella que decírselo?

Parece que si

¿tendría ella que soportar tanto siempre?

pareciera que esa respuesta también era afirmativa después del todo.

El día estaba muriendo y la noche empezaba a renacer.

Caminaba a paso lento, por otra parte, estuvo feliz, al fin Kurosaki kun había despertado, a decir verdad, siempre estuvo preocupada…. Levanto su mirada gris y vio el cielo, las estrellas no eran tan brillantes como otras noches.. esta vez estaban opacas.


End file.
